1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to power tools. In particular, the present invention relates to a saw blade clamping arrangement for a power tool having a saw blade mounted for reciprocating cutting motion. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a saw blade clamping arrangement for a power tool including a saw blade ejection mechanism.
2. Discussion
Power reciprocating saws include jigsaws and other reciprocating saws generally referred to in the trade as "recip" saws. These saws incorporate reciprocating shafts for driving generally linear saw blades along a predetermined path so as to provide one of a rectilinear or orbital cutting action.
In a conventional manner, the saw blades used with such power tools are attached to the reciprocating drive shafts through a blade holder having a slot for receiving the saw blade and a set screw which is received in a hole in the blade. The blade is clamped in place relative to the reciprocating drive shaft through tightening of the set screw. While this manner of saw blade attachment has proven to be generally satisfactory and commercially successful, it is not without inherent disadvantages.
For example, power reciprocating saws are subject to high vibration forces during operation which frequently result in loosening of the set screw. If the set screw does not remain sufficiently tightened, the saw blade may become disengaged from the drive shaft. An additional disadvantage with the conventional mounting of saw blades to reciprocating drive shafts relates to an inability to quickly and easily remove saw blades which become worn or fractured. Because it is often desirable to cut a workpiece with minimum material loss, it is desirable to correspondingly minimize the saw blade thickness. As a result, breakage due to the forces encountered during typical use is not an uncommon occurrence. This potential frequency of blade changing makes the ease and rapidity of such action desirable. A further disadvantage of conventional blade mounting arrangements is the necessity for a separate tool such as a wrench for fixation and removal of the saw blade.
Many previous attempts have been made to overcome the disadvantages associated with the above-described conventional mounting of saw blades through elimination of the use of a set screw. One example of such a saw blade mounting arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,302. The saw blade mounting arrangement described in this patent includes a mounting body which urges a clamping sphere through the biasing force of a spring into clamping engagement with a saw blade. Removal of the saw blade is facilitated through actuation of a lever which serves to overcome the biasing force exerted by the spring. Operation of this device requires a first of the operator's hands to actuate the lever and a second of the operator's hands for removal or installation of the saw blade. In other words, the actuating lever of this device it not movable to a stable, non-clamping position and necessarily requires two-handed operation--an action which is not always convenient.
Other previous attempts to secure saw blades to a reciprocating drive shaft of a power tool without the conventional use of a set screw are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,097; 3,823,473; 4,020,555; 4,106,181; 4,441,255; 4,594,781; 4,470,196; 4,528,753; 4,601,477; 4,648,182: 5,113,565; 5,263,972; and 5,324,052.
In general, each of the devices shown in these patents represents an attempt to overcome one or more of the disadvantages associated with conventional set screw attachment of a saw blade to a reciprocating drive shaft, including but not limited to the disadvantages discussed above. However, all of these devices are subject to further refinement and improvement. For example, many of the devices, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,302, disadvantageously require two-handed operation. Additionally, most of the devices shown in these patents are complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble as a result of a construction including many separate parts. Further, operation of many of tho prior devices requires application of force which is often significant for securing the saw blade in place and loosening of the blade for separation from the drive shaft. Achieving a sufficient force often requires the use of a wrench or other tool. Other disadvantages associated with these prior devices include an inability to cooperate with conventionally shaped saw blades.